


Collections

by mainlyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlyarrow/pseuds/mainlyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my fanfics.</p><p>All au's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the park

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of my one shots that I've put together in one section
> 
> I've posted this before but have updated the grammar and spelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the very first story I wrote. It's horrible but it's my first lol.  
> Most of these stories written before season 3 and 4

"Daddy is silly isn't he" she murmured into the hair of her baby boy who was sitting in her lap.

He looked up at her Oliver's blue eyes and her smile looking back at her.

Felicity and Oliver had decided to take the kids to the park near their home where they knew that there won't be any paparazzi around but just to be safe Diggle had come along in a nondescript black car keeping an eye on things.

"Aunt Felicity!" A call behind her had startled her.

She turned around to see a little boy running towards her. He stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees.

"Hi baby Riley," the boy said taking the babies hand in his. Riley decided to wriggle in her lap gurgling in happiness as he recognised the boy.

"Jonah!" A voice behind her called. Felicity looked over her shoulder to see Laurel and her husband Michael heading her way.

Michael was a war correspondence journalist who was stationed in Afghanistan when the unit he was working on a story with we're hit with an IED killing three and injuring the rest. After that, he decided to come back to starling city and become a normal journalist.

He met Laurel a couple of months after returning when his childhood friend Marcus was accused of a crime he didn't commit with Laurel being his lawyer they worked together to free his name as well as starting in a relationship which eventually leading to marriage.

It came as a surprise to both Laurel and Felicity when they got pregnant at that same time meeting at the same lamas class. This is when the two bonded and came really good friends along with their husbands.

Jonah Tommy "Jt" Hudson was born a day earlier than little Rose Marie Queen. Four years ago.

"Sorry mommy but I wanted to see Riley and aunt Felicity," Jonah said as his mother approached them.

"I know baby but what did I tell you about running off," Laurel said gently running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Not to run off," he said looking down with a pout.

"Right hey, Felicity sorry about our son," Michael said moving forward and lowered himself to hug Felicity and to tickle Riley.

"Hi, and I love him so its fine" Felicity said returning the hug.

"Alright little man want to go play with Rose and uncle Oliver," Michael said lifting his son over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Michael headed off in the direction of Oliver while Laurel set her bags on the ground and sat in the picnic blanket alongside Felicity.

"So how was the trip to see he's family," Felicity said placing Riley on the ground in front of her.

"Loud very loud. The whole family was there" Laurel said Felicity laughed at the look on Laurels face.

Michael's family had a get together for his grandmother's birthday and Michael coming from a large family five brothers and sisters as well cousins. Laurel and Michael had gone over the weekend to join the family in Tennessee in the family home. It had taken a while for Laurel to adjust to such a large and loud family as having no cousins and being raised with just Sara.

But she had grown to love them and they loved her.

" And of course, they spoiled Jonah rotten and between giving him too many sweets and them subtly hinting at Michael and myself about giving him a brother and sisters, " She said lifting Riley and started blowing raspberries.

Felicity watched as Laurel played with her son.

Something was different about her and she couldn't put her finger on it. And then she released what it was. She was glowing.

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Felicity said.

Laurel froze and turned to her.

"What?" She said.

Felicity smirked at her.

Laurel sighed and nodded.

Felicity squealed and clapped her hands then hugged Laurel who gave a laugh.

" Why didn't you tell them about it," Felicity said letting her go.

"Because I'm still in my first trimester and we want to be safe before telling everyone," Laurel said.

"Of course, how did Michael handle it then," Felicity asked remembering how overprotective Oliver was with her and her two pregnancies.

"Oh my god I thought Oliver was bad I felt like I had a shadow following me everywhere," Laurel said shaking her head and giving a chuckle.

"Yes because being pregnant means we can't do anything and we're very delicate," Felicity said.

She watched as Oliver approached with their daughter over his shoulder while talking to Michael who had his son sitting on his shoulders and she felt her heart swell at the scene.

"You've got to love our overprotective alpha males husbands, " Laurel said smiling at her family.

Felicity caught Oliver's eyes and smiled and couldn't help agree.


	2. At the Mall

Oliver sat down in an armchair and took another glance at his watch.

He didn't know how his mother and sister has managed to get him to go shopping with then, but here he was sitting watching as they paraded dress after dress to him for the gala that was being held in a week.

He looked around trying to see if there were any attractive women around when his eyes landed on a young boy.

He couldn't be more than four years old with blond hair and blue eyes.

The boy was walking around a stand that had hats on it in interest before finally finding a fedora hat that he likes and in a child-like glee placed it on his head.

He ran in front of a mirror and Oliver chuckled in amusement as the boy tried different poses.

After another ten minutes of this, the boy decided that he was bored with it and headed to a tie rack picking up a blue tie.

Oliver watched in fascination as the boy tried to in vain to tie a knot around his neck and finally decided to get up and help the poor boy.

"Hi," he said smiling at the boy and lowering himself to eye level with him.

"Hi," the little boy said shyly playing with the tie.

"My names Oliver do you need help with the tie," he asked.

He nodded excitedly and stood patiently watching as Oliver did his tie.

"What do you think?" Oliver said to the boy.

" I like it!" The boy said admiring Oliver's work in the mirror. " My names Riley"

Oliver smiled and looked around to see if there were any adults around looking for the boy.

"Hey buddy where's your mummy or daddy?" Oliver asked.

"Mummy's with aunt Sarah at the computer store," The boy said.

The computer store the boy was talking about wasn't that far from where they were.

"OK let's go find your mummy," Oliver said and his heart melted when the Riley placed his hand trustingly into Oliver's hand and looked up at him.

They walked slowly towards the computer store the boy chatting away changing his topics from cartoons to superheroes and Oliver found himself thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

They entered the computer store which was packed with people and Oliver pulled the young boy towards him protectively.

"Do you see your mummy?" Oliver said.

" I can't see anything," Riley said looking around at all the people walking around.

Oliver laughed and lifted Riley on his shoulder instructing the boy to look for his mother.

It took only five minutes before the boy patted the top of Oliver's head and pointing to where he spotted his mother.

Oliver weaved through the crowd to where he saw a blond woman with her back to him talking to a security guard.

"Mummy!" Riley said and Oliver placed him on the ground as the boy's mother turned around.

Oliver's heart sped up as he took her in.

She had blond hair and blue eyes like her son with pink lips. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were behind glasses.

She was beautiful and clearly her son got his good looks from his mother.

"Where were you. Mummy was scared" Riley's mother said hugging her son tightly.

"I was with my friend Oliver," Riley said pointing at Oliver.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat as his eyes finally caught with hers.

Yep. She really was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Oliver I found him wondering in a clothes store trying hats and ties," Oliver said smiling at her and holding out his hand to her.

"I'm so sorry about him. He likes to wonder off. My names Felicity." She said shaking his hand and giving him a beautiful smile.

"Its OK I enjoyed watching him try on the clothes while I wait for my mother and sister to try on clothes," He said and seeing her confused look. "They ambushed me to come"

She laughed.

He liked that sound, and would love to hear that often.

"You don't look like a pushover," She said and he could have sworn that she checked him out.

"Well they are family and they know how to guilt trip me or you know blackmail me," He said and she laughed again.

"Mummy I'm hungry," Riley said and it was then that Oliver noticed a blond haired standing beside him.

"Sara? When did you get here" Felicity said and she turned to stand beside him her arm brushing against him.

"Oh five minutes ago but you and stud muffin over here were kind of busy. Hi, I'm Sara" Sara said smiling at the both of them as they blushed.

"Oliver," he said shaking hands with her.

"His my friend. Can we go have hot dogs with Oliver mummy" Riley said giving his mother a nice set of puppy eyes.

Oliver didn't know how anyone can resist those eyes.

"Yeah mummy can we go," Sara said playfully and Felicity rolled her eyes at her.

"Oliver?" a voice behind them said and they all turned to see his mother and sister, Thea heading his way.

"We looked everywhere for you, have you ever heard of sending a text," She said marching up to him.

"Sorry I got distracted with my little friend," Oliver said indicating to Riley who waived at her.

"Were just about to get some hot dogs would you like to come," Sara said and linked her arms through his mothers.

Riley took Thea's hand and they all headed out of the store chatting away as if they had known each other for years.

"Should we be worried?" Felicity asked.

"No. I think this is a start of something beautiful" He said smiling at her.

"Yeah," She said returning the smile.


	3. Party Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres another one of old fics Party rendezvous

His lips and tongue works its way from her collarbone ,up her neck along her jaw and behind her ear.

Creating a delicious trail of amazing tingle feeling in its wake and her blood to boil.

Their tongues dueled as they both tried to dominate the other and her mouth was bruised from the force of their kisses. 

She felt his large hand slide up under her black shirt running up and down her back , his other hand behind head cradling it close to his face.

Her hands were under his t-shirt but she wanted to feel his skin , She was making out with Oliver Queen and god damn this maybe the only time she could and she wanted to see what all the fuss was about so with his help they had discarded his shirt somewhere in the room. 

She honestly couldn't tell you how it started. They had arrived at a friend's house almost two - hours ago with their friends Tommy, Laurel and Sara. 

They had been doing their usual banter , her about his playboy ways and he about her love about all things technical.

Then he and Tommy had left to mingle with some people and she was left with the girls sipping a home-made punch of some sorts that had a lot of alcohol in it and watching the people in the room.

The girls had been pretty much kidnapped to this party by Oliver and Tommy there for they hadn't really had time to change into anything party appropriate all were in jeans and t-shirt while the rest of the female population at the party wore barely anything. 

It was about half an hour into the party that she started to feel someone's eyes on her and that's when Sara had mentioned Oliver watching her.

"He's looking at you like a man in the desert who hasn't seen water in days"She said playfully. Felicity caught his eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes.

He'd never once looked at her like that in all the time they had known each other , he never even showed remote interest in her especially when he had woman practically throwing themselves at him.

And she wasn't blind despite his less than stellar reputation she could appreciate the fact the man was sexy.

His blonde short hair with his five o'clock shadow along his jaw and beautiful blue eyes plus he being a billionaire increased his sexiness.

The money side of it didn't really matter to her in regards to his sexiness but she got why women loved him. 

His eyes watched her and she couldn't pull herself away from his stare even if she tried.

He gave her a little smile and a head tilt towards were the hallway lead to the bedrooms.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and was conflicted about whether she should go or not but a shove from behind from Sara and laughing from Laurel pretty much decided for her.

And this is how she ended up pressed up a door of a bedroom with a gorgeous billionaire playboy who was ravishing her.

"Felicity?" He asked breathlessly his hands had her shirt riled up under her bra and he was looking at her hesitantly gently indicating that he wanted it of.

She couldn't help smile and bit of doubt in his eyes. She never thought the renowned womanizer would be like this. 

She nodded and lifted her arms to give him access in taking off her shirt and then it was a frenzy of clothes thrown across the room as they headed to the bed.

She laid on the bed a short while later in her post coitus glow her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through hair almost lulling her to sleep.

"That was amazing" he said leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"Yep we need to do that more often" she said smiling and gave a little squeal as he rolled on top of her.

"Yeah and the next time you can wear your sexy librarian get up" he said and before she could protest he had his lips on her and had kept her distracted for awhile.


	4. At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's finally at peace with his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> This didn't end as i wanted but the rest did enjoy people!

It was times like these that Oliver Queen promised himself that he wouldn't take for granted.

After growing up a billionaire to parents that never said no and people around him who never really got to know him and just wanted to associate with him either for his money or fame status , Oliver knew that prior to the island he was very fortunate but knew that he took it for granted.

He definitely new on the island that he had taken it for granted and when he lost his parents, his sister and the family fortune in the space of a couple of years he regretted not taking the time to get to know his family better and that the family didn't have so much lies that eventually ruined them and starling city.

He knew why his mother had done what she did when she conspired with Malcolm Merlyn, to protect himself and Thea from danger.

He understood that feeling of trying to protect the people you love, of the fear that courses through your veins, and keeps you up at night at the thought that he couldn't get there in time to save his loved ones.

After he lost everything he decided with the help of his team to take it one step at a time.

First, he worked for months to get his family business back and get himself a new home.

It had taken time as the board of directors has lost their faith in Oliver for handing over the business to Isabel and quite honestly before that he hadn't proved to them that he was capable. He brought Walter on-board to assist him and finally retained his family business.

His next course of action was to get a new home and re-establish his relationship with his sister without any lies and try to protect her at the same time.

That took a lot longer trying to earn her trust back and get her back to the Thea, he knew before Merlyn and his family destroyed her.

And finally he decided to choose to be happy and there really wasn't a choice for him to be happy if Felicity wasn't in the picture. She had literally been making him smile from the moment he met her and there was no one he knew that had that goodness inside her that she did.

She made him believe in himself and what they were doing for the city, but most importantly, that he could be the arrow and also be happy as well.

Ever since he made the decision to go ahead and give into his feelings for Felicity he hasn't looked back, even if he still had that fear of her being in danger because of him or even the self doubt that Felicity was too good for him and that he would destroy her goodness.

But like Thea jokingly said Felicity was too good for everybody.

Everything he had been through had brought him in today, where he stood leaning against the door of the home he and Felicity had decided to get together and watched as the two most important girls in his life sat on the floor.

He felt his heart swell at the reality that he honestly thought he could never have

He watched as Felicity sat crossed legged on the floor with their beautiful two year old long blonde curly haired, blue eyed girl Mia in her lap watching as her mother read to her a book about animals.

He smiled as he watched the little girl's eyes widen in wonder, not unlike her mother did when surprised at the wonderful story being told.

Felicity caught his eye and they smiled at each other and he knew he couldn't just be an observer anymore.

He wandered into the room and sat on the floor beside his family. He pulled his little girl into his lap and pampered her face in kisses as she giggled causing her parents to laugh.

"Daddy can you read me a story" She said, giving him her best puppy eyed look and just as he did for her mother he caved.

"OK, what do you want to read" He asked.

"I want the beast story daddy" Mia said and scrambled out of his lap to the bookshelf to get her favorite story.

"Hey" Felicity said, smiling up at him as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey" He said, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"OK Daddy here" His daughter said, placing the book on the floor before her.

She sat in his fathers lap and picked up the book.

"Ready?" He asked.  
"Ready daddy, " she said, nodding seriously.

Oliver laughed and started reading.

He knew now he would never ever take his new life for granted.


	5. Herald Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article in the herald sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was another written awhile ago
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> I was also was wondering if anyone would like to cowrite a story with me?

It has been a while, but Oliver Queen has at long last been spotted for the inaugural time in over a year with a beautiful blonde on his arm.

The Future heir to the Queen fortune has been noticeably absent from the spotlight in the last year and everyone has been wondering where he has been .

Rumors had it that the young billionaire had spiralled out of control due to drugs and substance abuse with his parents finally putting their foot down and sending Oliver to an overseas rehab Centre for assistance.

This has been repeatedly refused by the Queen family.

One affair is for certain, he hasn't been alone for that time ,with the lovely blonde on his arm Felicity Smoak, an employee in the I.T department at QC , and the former playboy billionaire has been an item for over a year explaining his absence from the social scene.

The pair meet when the playboy had difficulties with a laptop and was led to the highly recommended bright Ms Smoak for assistance by his father and his fathers longtime friend Walter Steele. Oliver Queen was quickly besotted by the blonde beauty and was witnessed several times leading to the l.T department trying to woo the IT employee over ,to no prevail . It seems the Queens charm didn't work that well on the '09 MIT graduate.

Insiders say it took the former playboy over four months to gain a First date and the rest as they say is history.

Moira Queen , who has held a reputation as being hard to please , has welcomed the blonde with open arms and commented this morning about Ms Smoak.

"Felicity is a lovely bright young girl who has not just brought joy to my son's life, but all our lives and we couldn't be happier that she is dating our son. We all love Felicity and consider her as part of the family"

The duo headed out to a small Italian restaurant for the birthday of another former playboy Tommy Merlyn last night, and the night could of been awkward as Queen's former flames Laurel and Sara lance , that if we remember correctly, he was seeing at the same time , were both in attendance but is seems Ms Smoak was seen chatting and laughing with the pair as if they had been long time friends.

It looks alike it was a casual affair with Oliver Queen ,25, looked dashing as always in a blue polo and jeans and his blonde girlfriend in a casual white shirt and jeans and jacket. Quite a deviation from the usual supermodels that we have become accustomed to see Mr Queen with. The duo had made quite a cute couple.

It has been said from a few close friends of Thea Queen , that she has become particularly close to her brother's girlfriend and the girls have been seen about town together many times.

It appears the bad boy we all knew and loved, (remember when he peed on the cop car! ) Has finally grown up and fallen in love if the impressions we see are any indication .

Oliver reportedly didn't leave her side the whole night and was spotted having an impromptu dance taking the blonde beauty to the dance floor for a slow dance, much to the pleasure of the Patrons that were in attendance. Mr Queen's face with a tender look in his eyes that we have never seen before aimed at his lady love and Mr Queens cheating ways seems to be long gone from the young man.

Its true what they say a good women and falling in love can change a cheating man.

Does this mean that Oliver has seen his new Queen?(Pun intended).

Watch this space as we trust we will see the young lovers a lot more now that the Secret of his disappearance has been solved.

It seems like the lovely Ms Smoak well be around for awhile and we can't wait to monitor these two love birds we already have bets going into the office to win these


	6. Sleeping with the Frenemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N not beta'd Also au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback always appreciated

Oliver propped himself up on his elbows and watched the girl beside him sleep.

His eyes followed from the top of her blonde hair that was fanned out on his pillow , to her long lashes that were fluttering softly against her soft pale skin.

He looked at her high cheek bones , to her cheeks that were usually pale but had a flush to them and her lips.

Those beautiful lips that were usually lined with a brightly coloured lipstick but where just natural tonight.

He leaned in and softly kissed her lips being careful not to wake her.

He wished he could see her beautiful blue eyes but they were closed in sleep and he could remember them and how dark they were the night before when he was making love to her.

Making love.

That's what they did last night.

There was no other way he could describe the way his heart had felt the night before, or the extra tenderness he had with her except that last night was different then any other night he had ever had.

He didn't even know how it had started.

Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen falling into bed up until last night would be an absolute joke to himself , Felicity and their friends had some one told them that was going to happen.

The pair had been fighting with each other for a good two years calling each other fremenies.

The really wasn't any other way to describe their relationship as he spent half of it fighting with her and driving her crazy.

He didn't know what he loved more , getting her angry as her face turned to an odd combination of both absolutely adorable , then to beautiful and sexy when she really got worked up or he liked it more when he could make her smile or laugh and she would beam her gorgeous smile his way and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled at him giving him a feelings that he choose to ignore.

Last night something had changed though.

He felt it the moment she walked into the room with their friends Sara and Laurel Lance at the party held at one of their friends place and he was standing across the room with his best friend Tommy.

She looked beautiful her blonde hair down from its usual ponytail and contacts in place of her usual glasses. Unlike the rest of the women at the party all three girls had decided to actually wear clothes and not have just a piece of cloth covering the important parts of their anatomy.

Which made her even more beautiful with just her jeans and black top and the barest hint of make up she literally took his breath away.

He ended up spending most of the night by her side flirting and joking with her getting a beautiful smile or blush as his reward.

From the way his friends were looking at them he had a feeling they had noticed to.

He also couldn't keep his hands of her, whether a hand on her lower back when the changed from room to room , or brushing his fingers with her when he gave her a drink or just making sure to "accidently" brush against her arm when he could without making it obvious.

He had a strange feeling that she didn't mind it at all and if his eyes weren't deceiving him she also was touching him a little bit as well.

It all came ahead for them when he left to go to the bathroom and to get her another drink and on his return found her standing talking with a tall douche bag.

He didn't know what came over him though a voice that sounded strangely like Tommy did mutter in his head jealous as he walked to stand by her side making it very obvious to Mr Douche bag that Felicity was with him!.

After that it was pretty much a blur except he did remember her teasing him and he kissing her to stop her, then he asking if she wanted to leave with him.

They could barely keep their hands of each other as the headed to his car and then to his place were clothes were quickly discarded.

So here he was now after a couple of very nice rounds with her watching her sleep knowing that his life was going to be changed by this beautiful women and even though the thought scared him a little bit he was willing to give it a shot.

He lowered himself back on his bed adjusting her so that she was resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell back to sleep his heart content.


	7. Team Arrow 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel P.o.v about Olicity and the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N not beta'd

Laurel quickly exited her car , looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed and then quickly walked to the entrance of the new lair.

Admittedly the old lair was new to her as well as she had only really been in their once.

Oliver had relocated to a place away from verdant , with the help of Felicity, and had rebuilt the new lair.

It had taken six months to get Queen Consolidated back and things were almost back to normal.

Laurel entered the new lair to find Roy and Diggle sitting at Felicity's computer desk staring at the work out area.

She went to stand by them and realised that Felicity and Oliver were in the middle of a heated argument only inches apart.

She placed her handbag on the table and lifted herself on the computer table getting ready to enjoy the show.

It had taken awhile for her to find her bearings in team arrow as she didn't really know were she fit in with the team and didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

She first wanted to make sure that her and Felicity were OK and that she wasn't trying to take her place as Oliver's girl which both the IT girl and vigilante both denied vehemently.

She didn't really understand what there relationship was but it was clear that the blonde was very important to Oliver and her opinion mattered to Oliver a great deal.

There was clearly mutual respect between them but after the whole ordeal with Slade she was starting to think Slade had it right that Felicity really was the one Oliver loved.

She had caught Oliver stare at his IT girl many times when he thought no one was looking and it was quite obvious that something had happened between them that was causing some kind of strain.

Every time Oliver looked like was going to place a hand on his IT girl he would clench his fist tightly ,as it seemed the times he failed the IT girl would subtly evade his touch which clearly hurt Oliver ,no matter how hard he tried to hide it she could see it in his eyes.

And while she and Felicity had gotten close over the months and Felicity talked quite a bit she never really delved into her relationship with Oliver or about pretty much anything about herself.

She had talked to Roy and Diggle about it but Roy hadn't really spent that much time with just the two of them and Diggle had admitted that something had changed since the Slade incident and neither one would tell him what had happened.

She even spoke to Sara about it who admitted that she believed that Felicity was exactly the light that Oliver needed.

The tension between the two was increasing by the day and the rest of arrow team had a bet when they would finally cave in admit their feelings , Sara and even Barry and his team we're betting on them.

"So what are they arguing about now?" She asked swinging her legs.

"Felicity wants to go undercover" Roy said.

"As a call girl" Diggle said a smirk in his face.

Laurel let out a chuckle that turned into laughter and soon the two guys joined her laughter.

Their had been a string of murders on call girls and prostitute that the team had been investigating and the thought of Oliver allowing Felicity to be in danger of a serial killer was laughable.

"Hey Oliver! Felicity!"She called to the pair who gave each other a final glare and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Diggle and Roy just filled me in on what the plan is I think it's a great idea" She said hiding her smirk.

"No!" Oliver said just as Felicity yelled "Thank you".

"Oliver I would do it but my face has been on tv and people might recognise me" She said smiling at the both of them.

"I don't wont her in danger their has to be another way" He said and she could see the fear in his eyes and the pleading in his voice as he spoke to the team.

She felt a wave of sympathy flow through her and she saw the same on Roy and Diggles face.

"Oliver you know their isn't. If there was we would try it." Diggles said always the voice of reason.

"We wont let anything happen to her" Roy said softly.

She watched as Oliver's shoulder slumped down in defeat.

"OK do what you want. I have to go" He said quietly and he left the lair.

Everyone sat there in silence before Felicity finally ran after him.

"They better get together soon before they drive us crazy" Roy said quietly and they all nodded in agreement.


	8. Affectionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity never would of thought that Oliver Queen playboy billionaire slash vigilante was such an affectionate boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta this was written on my phone quickly hopefully it will help with my writers block.
> 
>  
> 
> Written before olicity started

Felicity Smoak never thought the billionaire playboy slash vigilante Oliver Queen was the type to be an affectionate boyfriend.

She always thought the sex between them would be phenomenal considering the chemistry they had and boy was she right about that. What she wasn't sure about was what he would be like after the mind blowing sex , would he roll over and go to sleep or would he be into post sex cuddling.

She was pleasantly surprised , after they had started dating , to find that he was in fact not only a post sex cuddlier but also very affectionate and touchy boyfriend.

Prior to them dating they where always touching , whether it be a touch on the shoulder , a caress on the arm or even a hand on the cupping a cheek.

But it still took her by surprise the first time they went out to big belly burger with diggs after they had started dating ,how Oliver had always managed to find a way to touch her.

From a hand to her lower back when they entered through the door , to the hand on the crook of her elbow guiding her to a table.

He would sit very close making sure his body was pressed close enough so he could either slide a hand behind her back and around her waist or just to simply intwine their fingers together and rest it on his thigh.

She enjoyed having him so affectionate out in public , especially when people still doubted how she got her position as his executive assistant and thought that she was a gold digger.

Seeing his affectionate smile and feeling his gentle touch made her forget about everyone around her. They didn't know the truth and she wasn't going to waste her time on them.

But her absolute favourite times with Oliver's affection, were times like today.

They had one of their rare days off and had decided to stay in at her apartment , since it was raining outside , she had decided watching movies and ordering takeaway was the way to go.

They didn't last long on the movie due to their strenuous day and night jobs , almost falling asleep as soon as the movie started, the comfort of each other's body and sound of the rain lulling them to sleep.

She woke up before he did and found him sleeping in his favourite position , his arms around her waist and his head resting on her chest.

Most mornings she found herself on that position and since even his sleep he was protecting her by not crushing her she didn't mind.

She gently ran her fingers through his short blonder hair then lightly across his stumbled jaw smiling as his face turned into her touch.

He looked young without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He still had nightmares , but not as much and she liked to think it was due to his trust in her sleeping beside him.

He slowly started to awake and he rested his chin on her chest blue eyes looking at her sleepy and a smile on his face.

" I guess we didn't make it through the movie?" He said through a yawn.

" Nope " she said running her fingers back through his hair.

He stopped her and brought her hand to his lips her engagement ring sparkling.

"I like this" he said softly.

"What?" She said looking at him in confusion.

"Just you and me. No interruptions. Just us in our own little world" He said lifting himself up on his arms and pressing his forehead against hers closing his eyes.

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him in agreement.


	9. She is his light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was surrounded by darkness

He didn't come here often but when he did he came with a lot of darkness.

He would order coffee and head to the back of the shop and sit alone always.

He was a handsome man blonde short hair with a five o'clock shadow and blue eyes.

He was in just a simple jeans and shirt.

He was a tall muscular man and looked like he came out of those fashion magazines.

The coffee bought never got finished and his eyes always had sadness in them.

She had always thought without the darkness clouding over him this man would have women falling over him.

Actually they probably still did , women liked the silent broody type.

Today he looked like the world were on his shoulders and his phone had been buzzing on the table since he arrived an hour ago.

There was a sound of the bell ,the sound of customer entering that took her eyes of him as she got ready to serve.

The new customer was a blonde haired girl with glasses , bright red lipstick and was wearing a long black overcoat.

Her eyes were searching for someone and her eyes finally locked on someone.

The lonely man in the back.

The blonde walked up to him with a smile and seemed to be reprimanding him about something , her hand gesturing all around as she was trying to get her point to him.

The man lifted his coffee cup to hide the smile on his face , and boy was it a nice smile, but it seems the blonde saw it and glared at him causing to straight out laugh.

She huffed and slid beside him in the booth taking out a tablet and placing it on the table in front of them.

Her momentary displeasure with him gone as she had a bright smile on her face and she started talking excitedly about something.

She was pretty adorable.

While she picked up the tablet still talking and her fingers quickly pressing things on the screen in front of her still talking, he watched her a soft smile on his face and an adoring look in his eyes.

The smile not had left his face since she arrived.

It didn't seem that this girl was his girlfriend but clearly she was someone very important to him.

She finally seemed to have found what she was talking about and showed him the laptop and tapped something on the screen excitedly.

He looked at the screen and then said something with a teasing smile that had them both chuckling and him receiving a playful slap which he feigned being hurt.

She gave him what could be best described as a puppy look pout included and he gave a her an obvious playing along sigh before he nodded.

She gave a delighted scream and clapped her hands in glee before throwing her arms around him startling him and almost knocking over her tablet but he recovered quickly and hugged her back.

They hugged longer then what someone would classify as being friends but when she started to pull away he hugged her tighter.

It must of not been a normal occurrence for him as when they pulled apart she looked up at him in concern her hand placed on his arm.

He give her what he thought was a reassuring smile but she clearly saw through it and put away her tablet and gave him her full attention.

He spent the next ten minutes pouring out his soul to her and she listened not interrupting once and allowing him to let it out once he was done she gave him another hug.

Then she proceeded to give him word of what looked like comfort and encouragement getting him to laugh and smile at the end.

Thinking it was about time to go meet the pair at the end of the room she picked up her little notepad and headed to the end of the room.

One thing she did notice as she walked over this girl was definitely his light.


	10. His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Laurel Finds a tabloid picture of her ex Oliver Queen and his new girlfriend

Laurel stared at the cover in front of her still not quite believing what she was seeing or believing.

She never read entertainment magazines as she found stories about celebrities boring and that majority of the stories untrue but seeing her ex boyfriend ,Oliver Queen Playboy billionaire , on the cover of the magazine due to a summer holiday in Europe with his girlfriend and family had her buying the magazine and rushing home to read it.

Oliver hadn't been seen in the tabloids for over eight months and the media had thought that he had been sent away by his parents to rehab but it looks like it was due to his new girlfriend , actually not new they had been dating for seven months, according to the magazine in front of her , and confirmed by the Queen's family in a statement to the press.

Laurel couldn't help feel cheated and hurt.

They had broken up eighteen months ago their whole relationship being on and off again with Oliver being in the tabloids for public intoxication , cheating with numerous girls or for being kicked out of numerous colleges.

It seemed since he meet this new girlfriend that he had disappeared from the limelight and had seemed to settle down with this girl.

Since she had read the magazine yesterday she researched the name of his girlfriend.

Felicity Smoak MIT graduate to of her class. She had been working in the I.T department at Queen Consolidated for the past three years and worked closely with Oliver's stepfather , Walter Steele, who was mentioned to be a big fan of her work and was the one who actually introduced Oliver to Felicity.

She found out about her employment on-line and the other part of it through Thea, Oliver's younger sister , who had texted Laurel last night to let her know that Felicity was not in the picture when Oliver and Laurel were dating.

There was a video leaked on-line from a camera phone of the pair walking hand in hand along the beach in the south of France and she had never seen the look on Oliver's face directed at her.

Felicity was a pretty girl ,Laurel could see she wasn't Oliver's usual type.

She wasnt a tall model type more like a sexy librarian. She had blonde hair and blue eyes but even from the video Laurel could tell she was a different girl.

"Laurel?" Sara . Laurel younger sister called.

"In here" Laurel relied and watched as her sister entered her kitchen , where she was on her laptop.

"How you doing?" Sara asked her sympathetically.

"I guess you heard" Laurel said.

"Yeah" Sara said sitting on a chair across from her.

Laurel studied her sisters face , when it hit her, of course.

"You knew he was seeing someone!" She accused.

"I only found out last week. Thea let it slip that it was Felicity" Sara said her hands up in defensive.

"Wait you know her?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Felicity? Yeah I met her at the club and we've become friends. She didn't want people to know about their relationship. She's a private person." Sara said.

"What's she like?" Laurel asked.

"She's adorable. She's smart , a genius actually and she babbles when she's nervous with the best innuendos. She makes him laugh and she doesn't let him get away with anything. She's an amazing girl" Sara said softly.

"So he treats me like crap and he finds the love of his life and I'm here on my own." Laurel said.

"I'm sure you will find some one Laur" Sara said. Her phone let off a sound and she quickly picked it up a smile appearing on her face then disappearing just as quickly.

"What is it?" Laurel said.

"OK Laurel I don't want you to be upset by this but you need to know this. The Holiday was a sort of ruse" Sara said.

Laurel looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Felicity kind of hates mysteries and if she noticed Oliver acting differently she would try everything to find it out." Sara explained.

"OK" Laurel asked slowly not really getting where her sister was going with her explanation.

"So he got the help of his family for a family vacation so he could take her there with out suspicion" Sara said.

"So that he could propose to her" Laurel finished for her.

Sara nodded.

Laurel felt as if the air was taken out of her lung. That it was a bad nightmare.

"That was her wasn't it?" Laurel asked.

Sara nodded and Laurel extended her hand out for the phone.

Sara hesitated and then handed it to Laurel.

Laurel loaded the messages from Thea.

She said YES! it read and it showed Oliver proposing then another picture of Oliver Kissing her and a final picture of the Ring on the finger.

Laurel sat in silence for the next half an hour and Sara left her to be.

Oliver Queen was getting married.

Six months Later she found another Tabloid magazine Stating the Oliver had finally found his Queen with a picture of the Happy couple at their wedding.


End file.
